I love you, Max…I love you too, Rex
by Quillcox
Summary: Max and Rex together in the night. What could happen?


** This is a little D. K. one-shot. Rated 'M' for a reason! This is a boy x boy, no likey, no ready. I do not, nor will I ever, own Dinosaur King. Oh, Max and Rex are older. Make up the ages yourself…just make sure they are over 17 or 18-ish. Does anyone like blackmail? According to me, Max has an interesting way of making sure that people pay him back for doing something to him. Oh, and for this story, Rex did not go back to the future and the dinos are still able to change form and so on.**

* * *

><p>"Max? Hey, Max! Wake up, lazy bones!" Max was shaken awake rather roughly as jumped in his sleep.<p>

"Who! What! When! Where!" he shouted. He looked around to get his bearings, his eyes refocusing and bringing everything into clear vision. He was sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace, having dozed off during his father's long speech about how to use 'protection', as he liked to call it. "Dad?" he asked groggily. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"Max, you know it is important not to sleep during these discussions." His mother's voice floated in his eardrums. "Come on now, Maximus. You know you have to listen to these discussions if you want to have access to your Dino-Holder."

"Mom! You know I don't like it when you call me that!"

"Why do you think I do it? I have to do something to get through to you."

"Still…" "We're off topic here, Max, and you know it. Now can please get back to the topic at hand?" said his father, a little angrily.

"Fine." Max muttered.

"Now, as I was saying, you have to…" As he started to talk again, Max yawned as quietly as he could and attempted to cover it up (and failed miserably), and started to nod off again. "Maximus Cornipicus Taylor!" **(A/N: I made the middle name up)** yelled his mother. "No Dino-Holder for the rest of the week!"

"Uh! MOM!" shouted an angry Max in outrage.

"Sorry, Max, but you have to pay attention."

"I have already had these talks in school! I don't need it from you as well!" he shouted.

"Maximus! How dare you raise your voice at your father." said his mother, coldly. Max opened his mouth to protest, but his mother was like a steamroller, and kept on going. "To your room, young man."

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Fine." Max got up from his seat and trudged upstairs into his room. He opened the door and saw Chomp asleep on his floor. He chuckled softly to himself.

"Oh, Chomp." he muttered. He suddenly became aware of a person standing in his doorway.

"Hey." said Rex, smiling at him.

"Hey, Rex." said Max tiredly.

"You OK?" asked Rex.

"No." said Max. "My god damn parents are big fat idiots. I've already learned everything I need to in school." Rex smirked.

"You might want to keep your big mouth closed." he said.

"Or?"

"I don't know. I'll have to come up with something." said Rex. "Night, Max."

"Good night, Rex." replied Max. Rex smiled again and left. Max grimaced to himself and dressed into his boxers and t-shirt and climbed into his bed. He took his book from his bedside table and opened it.

Few Hours Later…

Max laid awake in bed, trying his best to get to sleep, but failing miserably. He was attempting to get what Rex said out of his head.

"My parents are idiots…already learned everything…keep your big mouth closed…I'll think of something…" Max grumbled. Then an idea formed in his head. He threw off his covers and got up from his bed, padding softly to his door, opening it softly, walking softly to Rex's room, silently opening that door, and walking over to Rex's bed.

"You took your time." said Rex. Max jumped back in surprise.

"How-what-but-" he stopped stuttering.

"I know what you are going to do before you do." said Rex.

"Oh really?" asked Max, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." said Rex. "You were going to take the covers off my bed, see that I am wearing absolutely nothing, be in shock for about five seconds, smile deviously to yourself, get in bed with me, shake me awake, tell me you were going to fuck me and I was going to let you or else you would do something that I haven't figured out yet-"

"Punch you in the balls and tell my parents what you said." said Max. Rex shrugged.

"-and then go back to your room, after threatening me not to say anything or you would tell your parents what I said. Which I am not sure what I said."

"You said that they were lazy, arrogant, and jerks for going over the practices of safe sex and so on." Rex shrugged.

"Are you going to do it or not? You shouldn't back off just because I'm awake." he said. Max raised an eyebrow.

"You're encouraging me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Max, to put it simply, I've always liked you. Honestly, and don't tell _anyone_ or I will kill you, I'm gay."

"Me too." said Max.

"And I've always loved you. Haven't you noticed my overprotectiveness?" he asked.

"I have, I've just never thought about it. And…I've also always loved you, but I tried to prevent letting anyone notice it." Rex grinned.

"I'm glad you feel about me the same way I feel about you." he said.

"Me too." said Max.

"So are you gonna do it or what?" asked Rex. Max smiled seductively.

"I was hoping that you were going to say that." he answered. Rex threw back the covers, showing his gigantic erect dick. Max's eyes widened.

"How big is that?" he breathed, walking closer.

"Eleven point five inches." Rex answered smugly.

"Wow." breathed Max. He sat down on Rex's bed and reached for it.

"Ah-ah-ah." said Rex, waving his finger.

"Oh, come on." said Max. "I went through the trouble of thinking up a plan to get this to happen, so I get the say in what goes where and who can do what."

"Fine." said Rex. Max reached again toward his cock. He grasped it and started to go up and down, rubbing Rex's dick. Rex sighed in ecstasy.

"Oh, would you stop teasing me?" he asked indignantly.

"Why?" asked Max. "It's fun seeing you squirm."

"Maaaaaax." moaned Rex.

"Oh, all right. Fine." said Max. He stood up and took off his t-shirt and then dropped his boxers, allowing Rex to see his entire and undignified glory. Rex's eyes widened. Max's dick was even bigger than his.

"Max, how big is that?" asked Rex.

"Thirteen point four inches." he answered smugly. "Now, on your hands and knees." Rex assumed that position. Max aligned his dick with Rex's ass, but then paused. Max stood up and got a rag from Rex's desk.

"Max, what are you doing?" asked Rex.

"Gagging you so that no one will hear." he answered. He reached around and tied the gag around him. Then he realigned himself and plunged in. Rex stiffened up and cried a muffled cry.

"Sorry, Rexy." said Max. He pulled out again and plunged back in. He continued doing that for quite a while, and finally relaxed, both of the boys dropping onto the bed.

"Oh, god, I'm close." he said. Rex reached up and tore the gag from his mouth. He turned around and took all of Max's dick into his mouth.

"Oh, Rex." sighed Max. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I hope you two aren't doing anything in there!" called a stern voice.

"Don't worry Dad, we're just talking about the dinosaurs and watching Ace sleep!" lied Max.

"All right. Have fun with that." Dr. Taylor replied. He left, and the boys could hear his footsteps shuffling away.

"That was close." said Max, sighing quietly.

"Tell me about it." said Rex. They sighed and fell onto the bed asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!<strong>

**~Quillcox**


End file.
